Unexpected love
by Marrei
Summary: Shino didn't understand how this happened at times. It just suddenly happened with a simple kiss by the girl that was admired by the village. She was beautiful, vibrant and everything a man could wish for. He was the lucky guy that caught her heart…and she absolutely captured his.


**Unexpected love: Chapter 1**

**Summary:** Shino didn't understand how this happened. It just suddenly happened with a simple kiss by the girl that was admired by the village. She was beautiful, vibrant and everything a man could wish for. He was the lucky guy that caught her heart…and she absolutely captured his.

**XXXX**

Shino's eyes followed the orange bundle in front of him as he was dragged through the lush forest of Konoha. Usually being in contact with a person would've put him off and to retract himself from the situation…yet he found clarity in this person's touch. He didn't mind. His hidden eyes observing the bubbly blonde that was going on about her recent mission she had just returned from. A simple C-rank delivery mission to the Land of Waves. He was listening to her. He always did. Ever since she first joined the academy, he had listened to her. The first time he heard her voice was when she declared that she was going to be Hokage. Her voice was like a rapid melody that had soft tones woven finely into her voice. He guessed it was then that he was entranced by her soul. Even his Kikaichū were taken by the blonde enigma. They loved her bright and warm chakra.

She was talking about Sasuke and how much of a 'bastard' he was. Shino nodded absentmindedly. He had heard this rant for years.

The first time he greeted her was in their second year of the academy, he didn't exactly greet her, but sat next to her during break. She seemed fine with this for the coming years. They always sat together peacefully and sometimes she would talk about her pranks or ask questions about him. She was always surprising him, but he enjoyed listening to her. She was quite intelligent and perceptive. She could read him like a book and knew when he was sad that some of his colony died on a mission, she would sit next to him quietly and hold his hand. He couldn't understand why men didn't like to hear females complain or talk so much. Naruto had such a beautiful voice.

Shino watched as the sunlight escaped pass the trees and made her hair shine magnificently. Her hands were so small and soft in his owns. She never flinched or showed disgust whenever his bugs crawled over her, just like now. He didn't know where she was taking him, but he would follow her anywhere. Even during the 2 year gap, he was inwardly glad that Naruto recognised him, though he didn't show it. He especially liked how she hugged him without hesitation and held onto him tightly and longer than friends should hug. He was very happy that day and it seemed only Naruto and Hinata picked up on it. The Uzumaki was now ranting about Kakashi and his perverted books.

Ahh…now he knew where she was taking him. It was to a small river that had a field of flowers directly across from it. She had taken him here after their real genin exam and they both passed. This was where she had suddenly shocked him by placing her soft lips on his very own. He didn't understand at first and asked his father about it later. His father just told him it was time for him to see things as a man. He understood.

Shino sat down in the flowers comfortably and made room for the blonde on his lap. She had chosen a shady place under a nice tree. She was facing him with a large and genuine grin that had him captivated. Kami, she was so beautiful. Every little thing about her. When he told her this, her cheeks turned a wonderful shade of red. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her back to keep her steady.

"Ne Shino…" There was hesitance in her eyes as she spoke to him, but he nodded. Understanding what she wanted. Her hands nimble as she unzipped his jacket to reveal his lower face to her. Her eyes lit up in warm as she traced his jawline with both hands till she reached up to his hood and pulled it down to reveal his bushy brown hair. Running her fingers through it as if she wanted to remember what he felt like forever.

Shino waited patiently.

Naruto smiled as she reached for his glasses and gave him a look. He nodded again and reached up with his hands to touch hers. Helping her remove his glasses and gazed up to her with no tinted shades. Was it impossible for somebody to be more radiant?

"Still as handsome as I remember." Naruto giggled. Shino gave a small smile. He was embarrassed by her word, she knew that. She always knew.

Shino unconsciously rubbing small circles at the small of her back with his thumbs as he listened to her purr in content. She snuggled close to his chest and rested her head by his heart. He held onto her tighter. She always enjoyed listening to his heartbeat and he enjoyed her warmth. "Have you got something to tell me, Naruto?" He asked carefully. "This place is special, is it not? Why? Because this is where we shared our first kiss." He didn't need to look down to see her blush.

Naruto giggled and rested her chin on Shino's chest. Her bright blue sapphires sparkling in warmth. She leaned up and pressed her lips against him. He returned the gesture and brought a hand up to caress her cheek. Rubbing his thumb along her whiskers, making her purr into his mouth and open up. Taking that moment to slip his tongue inside and kissed her gently and lovingly. He remembered the first time he did this, she was scared of being hurt, but he was patient with her and slowly taught her how to love. He moved his tongue deeper inside and tasted the sweet honey and spice that came with it. She moaned and moved closer to his body. Pressing her breasts against him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and allowed the Aburame to dominate the kiss.

Shino pulled back and saw that unique smile she would only give to him. A small smile touched his lips and placed a chaste kiss on her pink lips.

"I have a surprise." Naruto whispered happily.

Shino raised a brow. When didn't she have a surprise?

Naruto grabbed one of his hands that rested on her legs and slowly guided his large hand up her thigh till it rested on her stomach. Shino looked down with a frown. Groping her stomach that made her giggle. "It is soft." Not toned like he remembered and looked up to her for answers. She giggled at his confused face and shook her head.

"You know, Shino, sometimes you can be an idiot." She giggled again and kissed his lips as she whispered. "Shino, what day is it today?"

Shino still didn't catch on. "It's the first Sunday of September. The 7th."

Naruto sighed dramatically and tapped his nose playfully before her eyes softened and her mouth eased out into a beautiful smile. She whispered to him as they touched foreheads. "Happy father's day, Shino Aburame."

It took a while for Shino to register what the blonde said. Uncharacteristically looked up to her in wonder with a hopeful voice. "Really? This is no prank, Naruto?" Unconsciously rubbing her stomach softly.

Naruto nodded with tears of joy. "I'm serious, Shino. 6 weeks along. Perfectly healthy."

Shino grabbed her face lightly and kissed her happily as tears streamed down his face. He was so happy. Kissing her face all over and made her giggle. Placing her on the ground and looked at her with absolute love and adoration in his eyes that made her blush. The flowers surrounding her made her look like and angel. Even in her orange jumpsuit, she was breath taking. "A baby…I'm going to be a father…"

"I'm going to be a mother…" She whispered back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought his head down to hers. "Parents…" Leaning up to kiss his nose and looked up to him with pure love and affection in her sapphire orbs. "Baa-chan said that our baby will be born on our 5 year anniversary."

Shino nuzzled her neck and lapped at the skin. "I'm happy." He muttered in a monotone voice.

Naruto giggled. "I know. So am I." Grabbing his face with her hands and got him to look at her. "To be honest with you, I fell in love with you the moment you sat beside me. There was something…unique and gravitational about you. I love all of you, Shino Aburame. I love your Kikaichū too and your clansmen. I love the way you speak and I love how you always listen to me complain. Thank you for always being here for me, Shino. Koishiteru Shino Aburame."

Shino smiled. Not a small almost hidden smile. But a loving, thankful and understanding smile that he reserved only for Naruto and one day, their child. "Koishiteru Naruto Uzumaki." He muttered and leaned down to kiss her with all the passion one man's body could hold. They both knew he wasn't one for words and Naruto didn't mind that. She always knew how he felt.

Naruto spread her legs and edged Shino further. Shino didn't need to be told twice what his future-wife wanted. She wanted him and he wanted her. Thrusting deep within her body and listened to the music her mouth made. He was the reason for this voice with each thrust he ploughed into her body. She fit so perfectly with him and released her sensitive nipples from her shirt and began his meal as his Kikaichū buzzed around their bodies. He remembered the first time they made love. Naruto wasn't scared; she was more than prepared to give her body to him. He had held her gently and made love to her all throughout the night. 2 years was a long time after all.

He looked down at her glistening face. She was glowing. She had captured his heart right from the beginning and it was the same with her. He buried deep within his lover and listened as she sung out her climax. Resting next to her in content and pulled her to his frame to keep her warm. Whispering into her lips. "Marry me, Naruto Uzumaki." Feeling her smile against his lips.

Naruto giggled and snuggled into Shino's chest. "I would love to, Shino Aburame."


End file.
